


Hundstage

by PantheraSade



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Memories, Puppy Play, after s02e09 4 Days Out
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantheraSade/pseuds/PantheraSade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Kurzgeschichte zur Zeit als noch alles gut war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hundstage

**Author's Note:**

> Gewidmet T.

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen man nur zuhause im Bett bleiben möchte.  
Von gelben Stoffbahnen verhangene Fenster schenkten dem Schlafzimmer eine angenehme Atmosphäre während Kerzenlicht die Stimmung vervollständigte. 

"Nun ist er stumm." Jane's Stimme erfüllte den Raum. "Jesse, soll ich dich wieder wie einen Hund behandeln? Da stehst du doch drauf." 

Sie musste gemerkt haben dass ihr Freund es äußerst witzig fand, als sie sich vor einiger Zeit im Bett herum rollten, wie junge Welpen, und sich sanft in den Hals und die Ohren gebissen haben, sogar spaßeshalber anbellten. 

"Was? Ich war mit den Gedanken wo anders." 

Und wie er das war. Hatte er 'gerade so' die vier Tage mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer in der Wüste überlebt.

Jane schmunzelte "Hn … Sitz!" und lächelte zufrieden als sie ihm liebevoll dieses Kommando gab.

Doch angesprochener legte nur seinen Kopf schief.  
Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte die schwarzhaarige ihren Freund auf den Rücken und kraulte mit ihren Fingerspitzen seinen Bauch.  
Anfangs drückte Jesse ihre Hand unsicher lächelnd beiseite, doch ließ sie nicht locker und senkte ihre Augenlieder, schenkte dem Blondschopf einen dieser lasziven Blicke,  
die so betörend wirkten, dass er sich diesem nicht entziehen wollte.

Jesse lehnte sich langsam zurück und sah sie skeptisch an, hatte diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht den man Freunden aus Kindertagen gab wenn man nicht wußte  
ob es falsch oder cool war an einer Zigarette zu ziehen die einem Erwachsenem geklaut wurde.  
"Uhm… ich- .. weiß nicht ob puppt play so das richtige is'."

"Seit wann können Hunde sprechen?"  
Er bemerkte es, dass sie sich ein diabolisches lächeln verkniff.  
Es war eines dieser lächeln von denen man wusste:  
du bist dieser Frau unterlegen, ihr wisst es beide, und entweder tust du etwas oder es endet sehr peinlich für dich weil du ihr nicht gewachsen bist. 

Jesse holte Luft und seufzte "Oh man…"  
Er fuhr sich mit seiner Tattoovierten Hand über das Gesicht und sagte nichts mehr dazu. Vielleicht sollte er sich fallen lassen, ihr vertrauen.  
Immerhin war sie es die ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gab.

"Ach man!" Sie lachte auf "Mach mein Spiel nicht kaputt."

Er blinzelte seine Freundin an, wandte seinen Kopf nicht verlegen, eher Nachdenklich, zur Seite weg ehe er die Lippen zusammen presste und ein leises Winseln erklingen ließ.  
Nun gut, man konnte es ja mal probieren … oder nicht? 

Jane hielt inne, besah ihn einige Sekunden mit einem vielsagenden Blick.  
"Guter Junge." hauchte sie, wanderte mit ihrer Hand etwas tiefer um dort die Finger kreisen zu lassen.  
Jesse zwang sich seine Augen zu schließen und ruhiger zu werden. Sein Atem wurde flacher, doch konnte er noch viel zu langsam von der inneren Unruhe ablassen.  
Die Schwarzhaarige beobachtete ihn genau "Sssh, Jesse.."  
Etwas nachdenklich entschloss sie sich dann dafür eine neue Taktik an zu wenden, immerzu bedacht dass es ihm gut ginge.  
Also versetzte sie sich selbst in die Vierbeiner Rolle.  
Ihre Nase berührte seinen Bauch und von dort aus wanderte sie zu seiner Kehle hinauf, schnüffelte ruhig an ihm.  
Jesse hielt einen Moment den Atem an und öffnete neugierig seine Augen.  
Er legte seinen Hals für sie frei und hob den Kopf um im nächsten Moment selbst mit der Nasenspitze ihren Nacken zu suchen und hinter ihrem Ohr zu schlecken.  
Jane's Körperhaltung wurde steifer, ihr Blick hob sich um ihrem Freund zu signalisieren dass sie das Alpha Tier war. 

Doch hatte das auf Jesse eher eine seltsame Wirkung in dem er sich nach einem kurzen faszinierenden betrachten ihrer Körpersprache zusammen rollte  
und zwischen lachen und weinen nicht entscheiden konnte.

"Ok, ok, Stopp!! Ich.. uh.. komm mit der Rollenverteilung nicht klar."

Sie hob eine Augenbraue "Wieso? Du Mimose.. soll ich dir wie eine läufige Hündin den Hintern hin halten?"

Oh, und er wog seine Antwort tatsächlich ab… "Uh.. Jein?" 

Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Was willst du dann von mir?"

"Uhm-" 

"Ich meinte die frage ernst" sagte sie lächelnd. 

"Ich will.." begann Jesse und versuchte seinen Worten tiefe zu verleihen "-dass du bei mir bleibst."

Stille. Beide hielten für einen langen Moment den Blickkontakt, sahen sich nur an.

"Das ist doch schonmal was." Flüsterte Jane sanft und legte ihre Arme um den Junkie. Jesse setzte sich auf und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss. 

 

Und beide verloren sich ineinander,  
um sich im Partner wieder zu finden,  
nur um sich aufs neue in ihm zu verlieren.


End file.
